unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Trade
UnReal World uses a barter system of trading, meaning there is no currency. You may trade with anyone you find, but you'll find more and often better items in villages. Notice that some cultures are wealthier than others and this will be reflected in the goods available for trade. Trading with people Trading with people is simple: *Select "chat” C *Select who you wish to talk to *Select the "Trade Items” option. From here, you can barter for items you have picked up from the village. If nothing has been picked up, the NPC may offer you an opportunity to barter for items on their person - select “let’s see what I can trade from you” to browse these items. If you want to buy an animal, select the "Buy Animal" option. Note that every villager except the children can sell you any animals they have, however not all villages have animals. If the NPC finds your offer acceptable, the trade window will turn green and you will have the opportunity to finalize the transaction or start again. If the offered items are inadequate, the NPC will give feedback reflecting how close you are to a satisfactory trade. Items with less than roughly 1% the value of the intended purchase will be refused if offered – get around this by offering such items in bulk. As of v3.19 - 3.20 when trading you are given a window of options that you can choose 1.Offer items to the trade. 2.What items does the trader prefer. Example:I am buying bag of broad beans,in return trader wants my fur footwear. 3.Remind what you are buying:Example:You got 15 turnips. It is important to remember that people will not accept items of the same type as what is being traded for when bartering. Example: They will refuse to trade a hunting bow for another hunting bow, even if they are of different quality. Shops no more Shops have been removed from the game. Instead, the same goods as before are now found in storage buildings around the village. These items are communal village property and can be purchased from any adult villager. After the first item is picked up, players will have a short time to collect additional items they wish to barter for before their reputation with the village becomes strained by the delayed payment. Note that reputation will affect the price the villagers offer you. Items to be traded for will be marked as “unpaid” or "taken" in the player’s inventory and should be dropped prior to leaving the village if the player reconsiders the purchase. Trade goods Common items for a player to sell have changed significantly over various updates. The following comparison was made in v3.18b4, normalized against the purchase of a woodsman’s axe. Again, no true currency exists; such a mid-range value item is a reasonable compromise for this comparison, since cheap items will introduce greater rounding error and highly expensive items require excessive time and setup to test. This comparison is by no means complete. Other strategies (homicide, for example) will yield different items for trade, however this should be adequate for inexperienced players. Quality Item quality impacts its value thus, for both buying and selling: Method of Preparation Meat cuts and fish vary in price according to how (and if) they were prepared. Great, but what do things actually COST? Various price lists exist, however many date back to older versions, prior to price rebalances. One of the more complete and recent lists can be found here. Trade goods: the rule of thumb As of v3.18, selfmade clothes are reduced in value immensely, which mean we can no longer use selfmade clothes to trade away. Therefore, best use of furs from hunts is for cords to make shortbows, as the simple-to-make trade goods. Otherwise use the furs/leathers to trade, if you really must. As spare change, bring along either dried/smoked/salted foods, and/or arrows. They are lightweight and can be of use. Shop Price Category:Guide Category:Commercial issues